swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Inquisitor Fa'Zoll
"So many pilots believe they are the only thing keeping the Empire together. They do not realize that they are but a single thread in the grand Tapestry. They do not realize that they could be cut and the whole would remain." Inquisitor Fa'Zoll. Inquisitor Fa'Zoll is the Tier 2 Trainer for the Imperial Inquisition squadron. He can be found at 2444, -3896 outside the Emperor's Retreat, on Naboo. Pilot Missions Inspect the Railgun Mercenary Courier Inspect the Railgun Mercenary Courier Naboo system The Imperial Inquisition suspects an officer of being a Rebel sympathiser, but he has friends in high places - good, solid evidence is needed before any action can be taken. Travel to the waypoint, closest Hyperspace point is "Penumbra Omen". Disable the Mercenary Courier, then inspect and dock with it before returning to Inquisitor Fa'Zoll with what you have learned. * 1 Tier 2 Scyk M3-A "Mercenary Courrier". Rewards : * 75 Imperial faction points. * Credits : 5000 credits. * A level 4 Cygnus "Starblaster" Disruptor. Intercept the Enemy Signal Intercept the Enemy Signal Dantooine system (hyperspace to Isryn's Veil) The data you retrieved has been partially decoded, and a meeting point between pirates and Rebels has been discovered. You are to intercept whatever information they are exchanging, and send it back to the Imperial Inquisition. Be warned that the Rebels will probably realize what you're doing and attempt to put a stop to it. Travel to the waypoint indicated in the Dantooine System and survive until you've relayed the intercepted message to the Imperial Inquisition. You may want to try and eliminate them all, if only for the pilot XP you will need before being trained another time. Destroy the attacking waves of : Wave 1 : * 3 Tier 2 X-wings. Wave 2 : * 3 Tier 2 Z-95. Wave 3 : * 3 Tier 2 Y-wings. Wave 4 : * 3 Tier 2 X-wings. Wave 5 : * 3 Tier 2 Z-95. Wave 6 : * 3 Tier 2 Y-wings. Rewards : * 75 Imperial faction points. * Credits : 5000 credits. * Sienar Fleet Systems Light Military Grade Durasteel (Level 4 Ship Armor) Capture Colonel Hend's Shuttle Capture Colonel Hend's Shuttle An Imperial Navy Colonel has been abducted, and you have information about the jump point for the shuttle he is in. Use this information to rescue him. Travel to the convoy, and destroy the Rebels before disabling the Lambda Shuttle. That Lambda shuttle has only one weapon at its back, so it's quite easy to disable it if you stay in front of it... * 4 Tier 2 rebel Z-95. * 1 Tier 3 Lambda shuttle "Colonel Hend". Once disabled, stay away from it until it turns friendly - it will shoot at you, and it hurts. Once it turns friendly, escort it against : * 1 Tier 2 Rebel X-wing. Then return to Fa'Zoll. Rewards : * 75 Imperial faction points. * Credits : 5000 credits. * A level 4 Republic Sienar Systems Ion Booster. Execute Colonel Hend Execute Colonel Hend It is now obvious that Colonel Hend is a traitor. Intercept his shuttle and execute him. Travel to the Dantooine System (Isryn's Veil), and make your way to the convoy once it's been detected. If you can destroy some fighters before the Lambda Shuttle gets too close that'll help, and destroying the shuttle's rear gun will help a lot too. Making lots of passes to whittle down its shields will be needed first, though. Once the whole convoy is eliminated, return to Fa'Zoll. * 1 Tier 3 Lambda Shuttle "Colonel Hend". * 1 Tier 3 Rebel X-wing. * 3 Tier 2 Rebel X-wing. Rewards : * 75 Imperial faction points. * Credits : 5000 credits. * A level 4 Rendili Dual-Projector Shield Generator. You will now be transferred to Inquisitor Vrke. Duty Missions Category:Imperial Inquisition You are given the option of three (3) Duty Missions: The first is a Police Action. This one requires you to stop and return ships leaving the sector without proper clearance. The second is a Escort. This one is basically as they say Escort. It is assigned as a desire of the Emperor for ships headed to Endor. The final is a seek and destroy. You return to Dantooine sector and take out waves of Rebel fighters. Most are Tier 2. With Tier 3 ends. Category:Imperial Pilot trainers Category:Imperial Inquisition Category:Naboo NPCs